User blog:Axel Valentine/Degrassi Wikia's Unsolved Mysteries: AmericanVampire
+ NOTE: I have been meaning to write this blog since January, but I have never had the time to write it. Now I have finally made some time to fully write this out so enjoy! This blog is about one the most mysterious users this website has ever had, AmericanVampire. Everything stated in this blog is 100% 99.9% true. I have gathered much information about this mystery from many sources, research and users. This blog is for informational purposes Degrassi Wikia's Unsolved Mysteries The Mystery AmericanVampire's true identity. ---- 'BACKGROUND INFORMATION:' Name: Nikolas AKA: Nikki Goldsworthy Age: 15 Degrassi Wiki Debut: July 12, 2011 Date Left: October 6, 2011 Significance: Co-Admin of the Rejects Wiki during the Rejects vs Ponies saga. Quotes: "My pillow is fluffy!" AmericanVampire AKA Nikolas "Nikki" Goldsworthy joined the Degrassi Wiki in the summer of 2011. He was an avid commenter expressing his love for Adam Torres and soft, fluffy, white pillows! He picked up a few friends during his time on the Wiki (Myself included). He fit in perfectly fine. Almost everyone adored him. Everytime drama broke out in the Degrassi Wiki Chat he would spam the living hell out of this song. Overall, Nikki seemed like a great guy. But almost everyone knew there was something fishy about him. 'THE SUSPICION:' Nikki's avatar when he first joined was an image of some ridiculously hot emo teen guy. Nikki stated that the avatar was an image of himself and a couple of users believed that the image was in fact him. Nikki would use that avatar for approximately 4 weeks before switching to different Adam Torres avatars. 'THE REVELATION:' I believe it was the middle of August and Nikki and I were having minor friendship issues. After a few minutes of arguing, Nikki confessed that his picture wasn't him, but his DECEASED OLDER BROTHER! -.- Keep in mind that you can supposedly find this photo on Google. He then showed me a picture of what he really looked like. In my opinion, the real Nikki looks like Munro Chambers with a slight case of acne. I don't have the image, but I remember the URL being a Facebook one. I didn't really believed that the I THINK other users saw his real pic as well. I can't remember who they are. I doubted that the picture he showed me was real. :/ 'NIKKI'S DEPARTURE:' Nikki left the wiki October 6, 2011 with a blog explaining how he was sick of the drama on this website. A lot of users were incredibly sad because of his leave, but some knew he would come back 'MULTIPLE ACCOUNT DRAMA:' Two days later after Nikki's leave, a new user joined called Krazzyperson AKA Zeke. Users immediately suspected Zeke to be Nikki and Zeke left the wiki 4 days later. 3 weeks later, a new user joined called BritSkywalker joined the wiki and surprisingly no one suspected her of being Nikki. She left a few weeks later after her join. She made one friend though. The next month, another new user joined called Lalala1 and that user was exposed to be AmericanVampire. After Nikki was exposed, we never heard of him again. 'THE TWIST:' I had a chat with one of Nikki's old friends (Chey) on this website about a month ago. We had a nice, long chat. We talked about a lot of things and Nikki was one of them. The user (Chey) revealed to me that Nikki told her that he had a friend named Britney Dickey. I stated that a new user called BritSkywalker joined the wiki then left a week later. The friend (Chey) I chatted with went on Skype once with BritSkywalker. She said in Brit's webcam, she saw a female's body. What was BritSkywalker's Skype name? Her Skype name was Britney Dickey. 'MY THOUGHTS:' In my opinion, I don't think the Britney Dickey names are a coincidence. I think there is a connection somewhere. I sometimes believe that Fadamforever and Nikki may be in relation. 'THE MORAL:' Watch who you befriend on this website, because not everyone is who they say they are. 'EXTRA INFORMATION:' I gave Nikki my cell phone number and Facebook back in August. Unfortunately, in October some dumbass stole my phone so I lost his number and he deleted his FB after he left. So his whereabouts are unknown. :/ 'LINKS:' http://www.youtube.com/user/americanvampire100 'TO CREEP YOU OUT MORE:' http://mccullough.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Category:Blog posts